


Viva forever

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, First Kiss, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non le era mai importato molto della mia riuscita come Mangiamorte quanto importava a me, voleva soltanto che tornassi vivo a casa.Questa, la sua unica pretesa.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy





	Viva forever

** Viva Forever **

Io e Cissy non ci appartenevamo più, era un dato di fatto.

C’era solo il vuoto fra noi, e mille silenzi che né lei né io avevamo il coraggio di colmare.

Non le era mai importato molto della mia riuscita come Mangiamorte quanto importava a me, voleva soltanto che tornassi vivo a casa.

Questa, la sua unica pretesa.

Eppure, dalla mia evasione da Azkaban, non ero più stato vivo.

Ero caduto nell’ombra di me stesso, negli sguardi fuggevoli che scorgevo negli occhi della gente che incontravo, nei mormorii alle mie spalle, nella parola ‘vigliacco’ che troppo spesso veniva associata al mio nome.

E non ne potevo più.

Narcissa non pensava che fossi un vigliacco, né mi biasimava per lo scarso controllo della situazione che avevo dimostrato al Ministero.

Mi odiava perché, dopo le umiliazioni che avevo dovuto subire, dopo i soprusi, dopo la prigionia e le derisioni continue, stavo ancora in silenzio, con il capo chino.

Era una Black, e le donne Black non conoscevano la parola sottomissione. La mia colpa, era la mancata ribellione.

Ribellione che, non se ne rendeva conto, avrebbe significato quella morte che lei tanto temeva.

E se ne era andata, senza nemmeno sentire la necessità di discutere, di trovare una soluzione. Perché sapeva che io non avrei mutato il mio cammino, che l’amavo, ma che l’amore non era forte abbastanza per farmi accettare la morte a braccia aperte, per farmi compiere un tradimento di cui ero certo di pentirmi.

Mi ero ritrovato improvvisamente da solo, senza fondamenta che riuscissero a trattenermi dalla caduta libera, verso un baratro dal quale non mi sarei mai rialzato.

E poi, nel buio in cui mi trovai, fui sorpreso da un’anima, nera più della notte stessa che permeava la mia esistenza.

Un’anima che si stava separando da suo corpo, un’anima che non aveva nessuna ragione di esistere.

Un’anima ribelle, come quella di Cissy, eppure macchiata da una vena di suadente follia.

Bellatrix.

Bellatrix Lestrange, la prima a deridermi e a sostenere la mia inutilità e vigliaccheria con il Signore Oscuro, la prima a farmi cadere, era stata anche colei che mi aveva teso una mano per aiutarmi a rialzarmi.

E solo perché, benché non l’avessi mai capito, nonostante la follia le annebbiasse la mente, Bellatrix era ancora capace di soffrire.

Fu un pomeriggio, quasi per caso, in cui ci ritrovammo da soli io e lei.

La situazione non mi metteva a mio agio, affatto: sapevo bene quanto la noia le potesse nuocere, fino ad acuire la sua malizia e la sua cattiveria di fondo.

Avevo quasi paura delle parole che avrebbe pronunciato, quando si sedette di fronte a me, sulla poltrona del salotto.

“ È passato un mese” esordì, con tono spento. Io alzai lo sguardo su di lei, stringendo le labbra.

Non avrei voluto parlarne con nessuno, men che meno con lei. Eppure, non rispondere non era una possibilità da prendere in considerazione.

“Mi accorgo da solo del tempo che passa Bellatrix, grazie” le dissi, tagliente. Lei non reagì, si limitò a fissare il vuoto dinnanzi a sé.

“Non avevo mai pensato che la mia docile sorellina potesse dimostrare tutta questa forza d’animo. Sono fiera di lei” continuò, piegando le labbra in un labile sorriso. Io strinsi i denti, cercando di non dare a vedere la rabbia che mi causavano le sue parole. Attese una mia risposta per qualche minuto, prima di riprendere a parlare con un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra “Siamo tutti abbandonati, Lucius. Abbandonati a noi stessi” sentenziò, quasi come se stesse parlando più a se stessa che a me. Io mi incuriosii.

Non capivo realmente di cosa stesse parlando. Lei aveva tutto ciò che poteva desiderare.

Aveva il potere, aveva il rispetto.

E la pazzia, che le impediva di scorgere i lati più sordidi dell’esistenza.

“Non vedo di cosa tu ti possa lamentare, Bellatrix” le feci notare, a denti stretti. 

Lei sollevò lo sguardo, e in esso scorsi un bagliore. Rabbia? Dolore?

Tutte cose che non le si addicevano, nella mia visione di una donna in netto declino.

“Pensi davvero che io sia priva di problemi? La grande Bellatrix Lestrange, braccio destro dell’Oscuro Signore?” chiese, non priva di sarcasmo. “Sappi, Lucius, che le cose non sono sempre solo bianche o solo nere. Tutti soffriamo, in un modo o nell’altro. Persino gli insani” concluse, con amarezza.

Io la fissai a lungo, resistendo all’insensata tentazione di avvicinarmi.

Riflettei. Bellatrix amava il Signore Oscuro, assai più di quanto amasse se stesse, e tutti noi non avevamo mai mancato di notarlo.

Ripensai agli sguardi di Rodolphus quando i due erano _troppo_ vicini, all’odio che mostrava per il comportamento quasi degradante della moglie.

Poi pensai a Lord Voldemort, il quale s’inorgogliva per le attenzioni della donna, divertendosi a giocare con lei come se fosse una presenza ormai scontata.

Era vero, aveva dei motivi per soffrire non molto differenti dai miei. E in quel momento mi sentii come se la mia freddezza si sciogliesse improvvisamente, per lasciar spezzare gli argini di un dolore che tenevo dentro di me da ormai troppo tempo.

Presi un respiro profondo, prima di ricominciare a parlare.

“Mi dispiace, Bellatrix” mormorai, non per gentilezza nei suoi confronti, ma per pudore nei confronti di me stesso, una persona così poco usa a dimostrazioni di sensibilità così palesi.

Lei mi guardò, ghignando per l’ennesima volta.

“Non ho bisogno della tua pietà, Lucius. Mi basterebbe la tua comprensione” sibilò “E che mostrassi almeno in parte l’umiltà di capire che non sei l’unico a cui la vita ha tolto tutto” continuò, con tono amaro, frustrato, arreso.

Fu un attimo.

Le andai vicino, abbracciandola, constatando dalla sua reazione rigida quanto fosse poco avvezza al calore umano, a delle braccia che la stringevano.

Eppure, contro ogni previsione, non mi respinse.

Chiuse tuttavia gli occhi, come per fingere di non trovarsi davvero lì, in quella situazione paradossale, in cui mostrava di aver bisogno di un aiuto che io, lo sapevo, non ero in grado di offrirle.

Potevo solo abbracciarla, per farle capire che non era un relitto umano, o se non altro che io ero un relitto tanto quanto lei.

Passarono svariati minuti prima che lei decidesse di alzarsi dalla poltrona, scostandomi in malo modo. Non mi guardò negli occhi, né io guardai lei. Compresi che eravamo entrambi umiliati da quel semplice gesto appena consumatosi, ma che non lo avremmo mai ammesso, neanche con noi stessi.

Dal canto mio, desiderai profondamente che lei somigliasse di più alla sorella, per trovare una scusante valida per quanto avevo appena fatto. Ma non c’erano i lisci capelli biondi di Narcissa sotto le mie mani, non erano i suoi pigri occhi azzurri a fissarmi, non c’era il suo gelo a raffreddare la stessa stanza in cui ci trovavamo.

C’erano i ricci neri, ribelli, come ribelle era lei. Gli occhi, due pezzi di carbone, profondi e infiniti, con dei bagliori verdastri al centro dell’iride.

Non potevo dire che possedesse più calore della sorella, eppure non riuscivo a percepire il minimo gelo. Non era indifferente, solo disillusa.

E io, disilluso quanto lei, non potevo credere di aver trovato chi potesse davvero arrivare a comprendere le sensazioni che provavo in quel periodo, il disagio quand’ero nella cerchia dei Mangiamorte, o persino quando mi ritrovavo da solo, dalla mia parte del letto, mentre quella accanto a me era vuota e fredda.

Bellatrix era un mistero non svelato, affascinante proprio perché di lei non sapevo alcunché.

Avrei voluto scavarle dentro, per scoprire cosa celava dietro quelle orbite spente che, anni prima, avevano preso il posto dei suoi occhi.

Provavo la smania di possesso che non apparteneva più a me e a Narcissa da anni ormai, per quello strano e mortifero processo mentale tanto tipico degli umani, secondo il quale quando una cosa è già tua, te ne stufi presto. Esattamente come lei si era stufata di me e come io, lo ammisi con me stesso, mi ero stufato di lei, del fatto che il nostro rapporto avesse sopito l’istinto da cacciatore che appartiene ad ogni uomo.

Bellatrix invece non era mia, e avrei lottato, e ci avrei messo l’ultimo stralcio di anima che mi rimaneva per averla.

Noi due non eravamo fatti per stare _così_ vicini, eppure entrambi ne avevamo un bisogno disperato, e questo non sfuggì né a me né a lei.

Tornò da me, con passi lenti e studiati, e quando fu a pochi centimetri di distanza mi afferrò il volto, con violenza, e mi baciò.

Ci mise tutta la passione che possedeva in quel bacio, tutta la voglia che io fossi qualcuno di diverso, che fossi Voldemort, che fossi chiunque le potesse donare una parte di serenità che nella vita le era sempre stata negata.

Ma soprattutto, cercò con quel bacio di mostrare di avere il controllo di una situazione che, lo capivamo, sfuggiva di mano ad entrambi.

Ma io mi lasciai baciare, e la baciai, perché in quel singolo bacio stava racchiusa la boa che ci avrebbe permesso di non annegare.

Ci aggrappammo l’uno all’altra, in un ultimo, disperato sforzo di sopravvivere. 

******

Era la guerra.

Entrambi avevamo vivida memoria della prima volta, ne portavamo i segni.

Come al solito, i miei erano i segni di un vile, i suoi di una martire.

Ma con il tempo mi ero abituata al suo predominio psicologico su di me, e l’avevo accettato.

Avevo scoperto la semplicità del non doversi continuamente mettere in discussione, di non cercare giustificazioni inesistenti.

Perché lei _sapeva._ Sapeva tutto di me, soprattutto quando ero io stesso a tacere.

Non avrei saputo dire come facesse a cogliere in ogni gesto il mio senso di disfatta, eppure ci riusciva, e a me tanto bastava.

Quella notte, uno di noi non sarebbe uscito vincitore, ed entrambi ne eravamo consapevoli.

Lottavamo, e per la prima volta sentivamo di avere davvero qualcosa da perdere.

Non riuscivo a staccare gli occhi da lei, persino nei momenti più impegnativi, persino quando il rischio si faceva troppo alto per potersi permettere una qualsiasi distrazione.

Ma non riuscivo a farne a meno, sul suo volto leggevo il mio riscatto e i mesi passati a vincere le rispettive debolezze, o se non altro a confessarle.

Bella ed io, quella notte, combattevamo per noi stessi, e non per ciò che l’Oscuro Signore voleva che fossimo.

Combattevamo perché avevamo ritrovato la voglia di vivere, l’uno nell’altra, in modo assolutamente insperato.

Eravamo ancora la pazza e il vigliacco, eppure in noi c’era qualcosa di più.

Qualcosa che si era attaccato a noi, che lo volessimo o meno, che non sarebbe andato via, che era maturato nelle lunghe e noiose notti, passate in un silenzio privo di qualsiasi dolcezza.

Eravamo fatti d’istinto io e lei, eppure quello stesso istinto che si consumava fra lenzuola che non eravamo in grado di scaldare, in quel momento sembrava legarci più che mai, come se davvero ci appartenessimo.

Quando la vidi, chiusa come in un cerchio infernale con quella traditrice del suo sangue, fremetti. Lei non separò mai i propri occhi da quelli della sua avversaria, se non per una frazione di secondo.

Mi fissò. In modo breve, intenso.

Non era una richiesta d’aiuto, di cui credeva boriosamente di non avere bisogno.

Era uno sguardo di scherno, che denotava il paradosso di tutta quella situazione.

E io, rimasi immobile.

Non feci niente, se non guardarla.

Quando cadde a terra, milioni di immagini percorsero la mia mente.

Il suo volto e quello di Cissy si sovrapposero, in un turbinio di immagini cupe, sordide, grottesche.

Mi stava lasciando, come aveva fatto la sorella.

Rimasi solo, in mezzo a quel corridoio, mentre tutti si affollavano confusamente verso il fulcro della battaglia.

Io, una battaglia, non l’avevo più.

Ero immobile. Fronteggiavo il mio destino, sotto la forma del fantasma di Bellatrix, che pareva quasi aleggiarmi intorno, come un presagio di fallimento.

Ero un uomo freddo, avvelenato dalla vita.

Lei, altrettanto gelida e altrettanto venefica, aveva lenito i mali che continuavano a crescere in me.

E quando chiuse gli occhi, esplosero, spingendomi a chiudere gli occhi.

In quel momento, avrei voluto dire che amavo Bellatrix Lestrange, che avrei voluto salvarla, che avrei voluto vedere ancora una volta la vita sul suo viso.

Non sarebbe accaduto.

La vita mi aveva in astio, e fuggiva via da me, costantemente.

Lasciato solo, con il rimpianto e con il mio cuore di ghiaccio, che mai più si sarebbe scaldato.


End file.
